Expectations
by TVDblood
Summary: In the middle of the Fifth year, Harry makes a discovery that may change his ideas of some people. *Summary may change*
1. Chapter 1

**New fanfiction guys! I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot and my OC.**

Prologue

_December 8th, 1980._

Lily Evans had a bad feeling and she knew Sirius had too, she just didn't know what about. Sirius had invited the red headed to take a walk with him and Remus, the later left after half an hour because of an appointment with someone. A couple minutes after Remus left, Lily had started feeling that someone was watching them, apparently Sirius too.

The witch reached for her wand, her friend did the same; it was in time to cast a Shield Charm when a spell hit it a second after. Both started to run in the empty street, Death Eaters throwing deadly spells and the two friends casting Shield Charms.

Why they didn't Apparate? Honestly, they wanted to catch the Death Eaters and find out why they were following them.

Lily followed Sirius inside a building. The place was full of mirrors. Perfect. A spell hit one and backfired. The woman would have smiled in another situation.

Sirius started casting offensive spells while Lily casted the defensive ones. One second of distraction, which was all it took to someone Apparate beside her, casting the Killing Curse. She waited for it, but it never came, it hit a Death Eater ready to cast the Cruciatus Curse on Sirius.

"Take that, BITCH!" A feminine voice came from the Death Eater beside her. Lily knew it was Death Eater because of the mask. However, she recognized the voice from somewhere. Sirius, alarmed, turned casting a stunning. The Death Eater ducked, it hit a mirror and it someone else. "Are you off your rocker, Padfoot? I just saved your fucking ass!"

"Katherine?" He asked to the person in Death Esters clothes.

"No, it's Dumbledore. Of course it's me, you idiot!" She hissed angrily as she cursed someone coming close to them. "Now prepare yourself because I won't die for you"

"It's really her." Lily said rolling her eyes.

The fight continued for several minutes, maybe even an hour. Lily's moves became almost automatic, Katherine's, on the contrary, changed every second, as if she was sensing danger coming from another direction all the time.

Until she stopped. Curses stopped coming too. Silence fell in the room like a giant squid. Someone laughed.

A dark and cold laugh echoed in the mirror room.

Lily had never heard that laugh before, but she knew whom it was from. Shivers went down her spine.

Voldemort.

"I expected your brother to be the traitor. Not you."

"I expected you to doubt me. Luckily for me, I was wrong. You made my job easier, thank you." Katherine said honestly, a growl echoed in the room. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, someone didn't wake up in the right side of the bed."

"Avada Kedavra!" Katherine ducked as the spell came; it hit a mirror and went back to Voldemort, whom ducked as well.

"Someone's not in a mood for jokes." Sirius mumbled loud enough for the women to hear. Katherine chuckled.

"When is he ever?" Lily asked and the others chuckled.

"You two Apparate when I tell you to, okay?" Kat murmured and the two friends nodded, but Lily wouldn't leave her, even though she didn't like the girl much.

"What would your brother say about this?" Voldemort asked and the three went quiet.

"My brother doesn't make my decisions for me. He would've said to stay loyal and I would've said to shove it in his arse."

"Your brother was always the smart one." Voldemort said and Katherine rolled her eyes exaggeratedly.

"And I was always the pretty one, _now _tell me something I don't know." Kat said emphasizing 'now'. Lily and Sirius knew that they should've have left when she gave them the signal, but they couldn't just leave her there.

Apparently Voldemort noticed the mirrors use to deflect spells when he tried the Killing Curse for the first time because Lily noticed him watching their moves carefully while checking the mirrors. Lily just didn't know where exactly he was, but she was sure he knew where they were.

Then the Dark Lord did what she should've expected him to do. He pointed his wand to a mirror "Avada Kedavra" and disappeared soon after he casted the Killing Curse.

The spell hit a mirror near Sirius and then one far from them; it kept coming and going in different unpredictable ways. After several seconds, the red headed witch saw the spell coming on her way, without time to cast a Shielding Charm she waited for a fast death. It never came.

A body fell on the floor.

And it was not Lily Evans.

The woman opened her eyes, afraid and expecting to see Sirius dead one the floor because never, in a million years, she would have expected Katherine to sacrifice herself for her.

But that's exactly what happened.

Katherine Snape was lying on the floor, eyes closed, mask centimeters from her face, her dark brown hair over her face, unmoving.

"Kat!" Sirius yelled and kneeled by her body while Lily let the information sink in. "You can't be dead. You can't be dead. You can't just sacrifice yourself! That's a Gryffindor thing, not Slytherin!" The man pulled the young woman's body and hugged her.

"Why would she ever do this?" Lily asked more for herself than Sirius.

"Because she's an idiot." After one second Sirius eyes widened, he checked her pulse.

"That's useless, Sirius. No one ever survived the Killing Curse." The red headed said with tears in her eyes.

"Evans, check her pulse." The man was paler than ever. She kneeled by his side and did as he said.

Lily was expecting nothing, but it was there, weak and slow, but Katherine's heart was still beating. "Impossible"

"She always proved us that she's capable of everything, apparently cheating death too" Sirius chuckled softly and hugged her relieved.

"We have to go" Lily said and both Apparated out of the mirror room.

* * *

Harry knew that what he was about to do was wrong. No, wrong wasn't even the beginning. He would be invading the privacy of a teacher who was helping him, but the curiosity was too strong.

The pensieve had silver-white contents swimming in it. Snape's memories. Harry knew he shouldn't look, but Snape wasn't going to know. So what would be the problem? Harry started watching the Professor's memories.

"_You shouldn't try to hex them, you know? That just makes them pick on you more." A girl with wavy dark brown hair said to an angry Severus Snape._

"_They started it!" The boy argued. Harry looked around. They were in the Slytherin common room; he guessed by his professor's looks that he was in the Fifth or Sixth year._

_The girl rolled her eyes, which were the same color of the ones of the boy she was talking to. "I don't care who started it. I know that James Potter is a prat, a hot prat, but if you ignore him. He'll see no fun in pranking you."_

_Harry remembered seeing her in a strange dream he had some nights before the Dementor attack. The memory changed. Snape was walking to the Potions class when a girl red hair and emerald eyes stopped him. Lily, she looked like she had been running._

"_Lily, what happened?" Snape asked her worried._

"_It's your sister. Remus went find Dumbledore. I don't know what happened, nor does Remus. Only Potter, Black and Pettigrew." She said quickly, her friend had murderous look in his eyes. "Madam Pomfrey is taking her to St. Mungos."_

"_That's it. I'll kill them now."_

_The memory changed again._

_Harry looked around and glimpsed Snape a short way away, moving between the tables toward the doors into the entrance hall, still absorbed in his own examination paper._

_Harry saw his godfather's head turning. He had become very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit._

"_Excellent," he said softly. "Snivellus."_

"_Leave him ALONE!" James and Sirius looked around…. it was one of the girls from the lake edge…. Harry's mother…_

"_Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?"_

"_Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"_

"_You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone." _

"_I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on… Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."_

_There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside down in the air. "Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"_

"_One more move and you die, Potter." It was the same girl Harry saw in his dream and in the first memory._

"_Snape. I thought you were in St. Mungos?" James asked coolly._

_She smiled evilly. Harry had to admit, she didn't look like someone you would like as an enemy. "Funny you mention that. They informed me that I, by a miracle, survived a grave brain hemorrhage. Can you guess why?" Sirius and James paled at that, Harry's father more than the later._

"'_Y-Yes" Harry never thought he would see his father stuttering._

"_You're lucky my father doesn't give a damn about what happens to me, and that I would be sent to Azkaban for Unforgivables because there's nothing I want to do more. Now put my brother down, or I won't care about going to Azkaban at fourteen." _

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, he was seeing the real Severus Snape staring at him with nothing, but loathe in his eyes.

"If you speak of this to anybody, I'll make you wish you didn't survive the Killing Curse!" The older man's voice made Harry really wish that. The boy shivered and felt like he was swallowing an apple. "Out."

Harry didn't move, he was still in shock.

"OUT!" Snape yelled and the boy ran out of the room. A jar collided with the door as soon as he closed it.

The Fifth year was breathing hard "What just happened?" he asked himself.

**Reviews?**


	2. A nice Slytherin

**All the characters of Harry Potter belong to J. , not me. However, Aquila is my OC.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

Harry walked to the library the morning after the "incident" with Snape. He had asked Hermione about books with Pureblood lineages giving her the excuse of trying to figure it out if he had any distant cousins from his Dad's side. She, of course, sent him a sympathetic look and told him that there was one near the Restricted Session.

He decided that he should check that too. Maybe he had distant cousins that would like to stay with him during the summers. The green-eyed boy entered in the session that the book should be, there was girl with mountains of books in the table she was sitting. Or she was as obsessed as Hermione with books or she was hiding from someone.

Harry heard her start to talk in hushed tones even when she was completely alone. He hid himself behind a bookshelf trying to hear what she was saying.

"You better start talking or I won't help you anymore, Alex!" She hissed angrily. Harry heard a sound coming from the same table she was, but much low so he couldn't tell what it was.

The girl groaned. "Alex, I'm breaking the law for you. Don't say I never did anything risky for you. I'll lift the Charm off this phone if you don't say what you need from this lineages book!"

A cellphone. The girl charmed a phone to talk to someone. Harry was amazed and shocked at the same time.

"Okay. Black and Prince families? Just the living ones in the families, why?" The girl frowned while listening to Alex's answer. After a second she smiled as if she had just heard the best news ever. "You found him? Where? The ritual too?"

Harry frowned in confusion, who did the person on the phone find? What ritual were they talking about?

"You're not with him? But Layla's locator spell worked, right? Give me the address. Maybe I can ask Aunt Emma to search the place for him." Pause for his answer and the boy-who-lived heard the girl write something on a piece of parchment. "Okay, okay! I'm on the page with the Black family open right now."

The boy went a little closer, but not much because if he did, maybe she would see him. What would someone need names from the Black family anyway?

"Alive? Okay. There are the children of Cygnus Black, three sisters, Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks. The latter was disowned though. She has a daughter, Nynphadora. Bellatrix has no children, but Narcissa has a son, Draco, he's one year younger than me."

There was a pause again. Harry stopped. Tonks was Malfoy's cousin? They looked nothing alike! Then again, Malfoy looked more like his father, but he had the same grey eyes Sirius had.

"Now there are Orion's children, Regulus and Sirius. Sirius has no children, figures, he spent 12 years in Azkaban, can't see anyone having children there." She sneered, Harry felt like hexing her. "But, damn, if he had, they would be hot." Then she chuckled.

"Now the Prince family… Just Katherine and Severus Snape, he teaches Potions here, my second favorite teacher, although, he is the Head of my House. I need to turn it off; Madam Pince is glaring at me. Oh wait. I just saw something." Harry heard her turn many pages. "Here, Harry Potter. You know, the guy who supposedly killed Voldemort years ago and saw him coming back two years ago? That I believed. Anyway, his grandmother was Dorea Black. Now I really need to turn it off!"

There was a brief pause before she said something. "Okay, I'll be careful. You too. Okay? Don't die. Tell Aunt Lena that I want more letters from her. Bye!"

Harry heard her sigh and saw her rest her head on the table. Maybe he could talk to her, she was with the book he needed anyway. He walked to her table. The girl had dark brown hair; he cleared his throat when he was in front of her table. The strange thing is, her hair immediately turned black when she raised her head quickly.

She looked a bit confused, maybe by the fact that it was a Gryffindor trying to talk to a Slytherin – he figured that part when she said that Snape was the Head of her House. He decided to be nice if he wanted to find things about the strange girl that apparently knew about Snape's sister, otherwise she would have been shocked.

"Need any help?" She asked and Harry almost choked. A Slytherin had just offered him help?

The boy hesitated, but nodded. "Uhm, yeah. My Potions essay. I couldn't finish it and I can't think of what else to write."

"What is it about?" She asked. He could see her Prefect badge on her robes.

"The Catena potion. I just need some of its usages." He explained. It wasn't a lie; he did need help with that part of the essay Snape had passed.

She motioned to the chair in front of her. "Sit, you'll be more comfortable." He did what she said. "The Catena potion has two usages. The first is to make a temporary connection between the two people drinking the potion, making both able to feel each others feelings and talk inside each others heads."

Harry noted down all she was saying. " A lot like reading each others minds?" He asked.

"You could say that." She answered. "Just to check, what is supposed to be in the cup the people will drink?"

"They should put hair of the other person on the cup with the potion." He answered her.

She smiled a little. "Correct. The second usage is to draw energy and power from the other person, that why it is dangerous. What is the usual duration of the potion?"

It took him fifteen seconds to remember. "One to two years at most. Depends if the person already has a magical connection with the other."

Harry finished the notes he wrote down and smiled in gratitude. "Thanks, you're a life saver."

She shrugged, "Nah, I doubt that. I'm a Prefect, I'm supposed to help people, even if they're not from my House."

"I never learned your name."

"Aquila." She said, he didn't asked for the last name because he didn't want to push his luck with the only nice Slytherin he'd ever met.

"Harry." He said in return; Aquila seemed pleased for the lack of Potter in his phrase, although, for some reason, he knew that she knew that he was Harry Potter. The scar and the glasses made it kind of obvious.

"Need anymore help?" Aquila asked.

"Yes, do you know of any books with the pureblood lineages?"

"This one" she handed him the book that was by her left. "May I ask why?"

"Just curiosity."

"Okay. Have fun. Tell me your grade on the paper when you get it back. I've got to go, or McGonagall will eat me alive." Aquila joked and he couldn't help but chuckle. She gathered her things and stood up.

"Thanks for the help." He thanked again.

"No problem!" She said leaving the library, earning a hiss from Madam Pince.

Harry opened the book eagerly going as fast as he could to where Aquila had found Snape's name. The Prince family.

There were loads of dots with names Harry didn't care to look. All he looked for was Katherine and Severus. And there they were, under Eileen Snape née Prince. But what shocked Harry weren't the fact that Snape did have a sister, but that fact that there were two dots right under Katherine's, which meant she had children.

Harry opened the book eagerly going as fast as he could to where Aquila had found Snape's name. The Prince family.

There were loads of dots with names Harry didn't care to look. All he looked for was Katherine and Severus. And there they were, under Eileen Snape née Prince. But what shocked Harry weren't the fact that Snape did have a sister, but that fact that there were two dots right under Katherine's, which meant she had children.

But the things is, he couldn't read the names. Not for the lack of trying, of course. It didn't matter how hard Harry tried, the names just kept getting blurrier. For a second he thought it was his vision getting worse, but he shook the idea off because he could read the other names just fine.

The boy almost had a heart attack when someone said, "Hello, Harry." He closed the book quickly and looked to the person by his side. Was it just him, or did Luna just suddenly appear by people's side at the oddest times?

"Luna, don't scare me like that!" Harry said trying to calm his heartbeats.

She shrugged, "I'm sorry, I was just going to tell you that there's no use trying to read some of the names in the pureblood lineages book."

"Why?" Harry asked curious.

"A spell, when someone in the family don't want a family member revealed, they put a spell on the name, like a glamour, but only another family member can take it off." The blonde explained, "If you don't mind me asking, who were you looking for? Maybe I can help you with whatever you need…"

The green-eyed boy almost told her, but then he remembered Snape's threat and decided against it. The man hated him already, it would be worse if he did anything the man would take as threatening to his privacy.

"I appreciate the offer, Luna, I really do, but I want to keep this to myself." He said and she nodded understandingly.

"Okay, if you need anyone to help you, I'm here. Just watch out for the wracksputs!" With that she left as silently as she entered before he could say anything.

* * *

If someone ever told Harry that within two weeks he would befriend with a Slytherin, he would've have given the person one-way ticket to St. Mungos. But the world did take strange turns.

"Please?" He begged for the millionth time.

The girl was scowling extremely annoyed, "No, no, no and no! Did I mention no? I don't think so, NO!"

"Oh, c'mon, Aquila! I've been helping you out for weeks, why can't you tell me how you charmed the phone to work?"

"It's something against the law, Harry. If I tell you I'm sure-hell, I'm more than sure- that you'll charm another one to use it." She hissed angrily organizing the books she had used in the library. They started to meet in the library everyday since they met each other, and Harry had to admit, it was being good for him to hang with someone different from his friends.

Aquila looked at him, blue eyes glaring at his startling green ones, Harry bit his lip, which gave away his answer, she grunted. He chuckled.

"I hate you." She said putting a book on the shelf she had picked it from.

"No, you don't." Harry stated, she glared at him more. "But I'm pretty sure that wouldn't stop you from killing me anyway.

The brunette girl smirked at his words. "You're smart, keep it like that."

"Is that a compliment I hear?"

"Not really, just a tip." She smirked when he pouted.

"Please?"

Another grunt, "Can't you stop with that? Why would you even use a telephone? No one here uses it!"

"You do!" He disagreed.

Aquila's eyes narrowed, "That's different! I use it to talk with my family, which is one ocean away from me most of the time!"

With that answer, Harry was silenced. He would use any kind of way he could to talk to Sirius; he couldn't exactly blame her for doing it. Even if she broke the law.

The girl took a deep breath to calm down. "Look, Harry, you have enough problems with the Ministry of Magic already. There's no need to put one more thing on their 'why should we send Harry Potter to Azkaban' list.

He nodded sadly at her response. Aquila finished putting the books back in the shelves and was about to walk away when she stopped by his side.

"Why do I have a feeling that something bad will happen to you tonight?" she whispered stroking a notebook she carried around all the time.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know." Then he smiled weakly at her, "But don't feel bad, I'm usually about to die." He tried to joke, but the older girl only bit her lip and left.

* * *

**So, reviews?**


	3. The Battle

**I only own the plot, Crescent and Aquila. The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

Aquila couldn't sleep that night, after two hours in bed trying; she decided to stay in the Common Room reading. She was alone there; it was quiet, peaceful, just the way she liked. However, not even the book could keep her mind off the feeling she had; something bad would happen, she just didn't know what.

"… We finally will get that damned Potter off this school. He is taking Umbridge to see Dumbledore's secret weapon. That old fool thinks he can fight the Ministry. What an idiot." She heard a boy say while entering in the Common Room with his friend.

_What the heck is Harry doing? There's no fucking weapon! _Aquila thought, but continued to hear the boy's conversation.

"The Inquisitorial Squad managed to find a group formed by Potter, they're all in Umbridge's office right now…"

The bad feeling was just getting suffocating. That was it! She was going to Umbridge's office herself! She had told Harry to be more careful, damn it!

Aquila got up from the couch and made sure no one saw her as she left. She closed her eyes feeling a tickling feeling on her skin. When she opened she knew how she looked, blond, hazel eyes, just the opposite of her looks so no one would recognize her.

Yes, she was a Metamorphmagus.

Running was one of the things she was really good at since she was a child. She used to run on the beach with her brother all the time before she went to Hogwarts.

It didn't take her too long to get to the toad's office; she could see the Inquisitorial Squad and part of Dumbledore's Army inside of it. She banged in throwing one stunning spell after another. Dumbledore's Army soon joined her, taking down the rest of her housemates.

When they had all the Slytherin's tied up, Neville Longbottom pointed his wand to her. Aquila didn't blame him for it, really. That didn't meant it didn't annoy her.

"Chill, Longbottom. I'm here to help. Where's Harry?" She said staring him in the eyes. She liked doing that, it was the best way to say if someone could be trusted or not. The Gryffindor seemed to understand, but didn't lower his wand.

"Why did you help us?" He asked calmly.

"First, I've been helping Harry for a while now, second, I heard Umbitch was involved in something that involved Harry, so that involves me as well. What happened?" She asked just as calm.

"Neville, we've got to go, there's no time!" Said Ron running out of the room, Ginny and Luna soon following.

He took one last look before leaving, Aquila rolled her eyes. "If they think I'm staying here, they're completely wrong."

Silently, she followed the four Gryffindors meeting Harry and Granger outside the castle, whom were near strange creatures. Were that horses? No, they were too skeletal, maybe Thestrals?

"…You must be barking mad! Of course we're coming with you!" Said Longbottom fiercely. Hmm, maybe the boy had some guts after all.

Harry glared at him, "Fine!"

Aquila hid behind a tree and waited for them to get some distance before she followed them. Not in Thestral, of course. She had much more class.

Aquila whistled loudly; the wind was strong and it kept swirling around her. After a couple of seconds it stopped and right in front of her appeared a black animal. A panther with a white crescent moon by its left eye.

The Slytherin smiled, "Hello, Crescent." She stroked the panther's fur, the animal purred in return. "I missed you too. But right now I need a favor. Can you take me to Harry Potter? I gave you a bit of his hair last week so you can recognize his magical signature…" Crescent nodded eagerly and the girl smiled. The panther had always been loyal to her.

"Thank you" she said and felt a pull in her stomach. She blinked and looked around, she was no longer in the forest, but in the Department of Mysteries. "You better go…"

The animal growled in return. "I'll take that as a no." Aquila whispered. "We need to find Harry and help him and his friends, okay?" Crescent nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

The place was quiet; the others were being careful, Aquila thought. After a couple of minutes and no sign of them. "Why would they come here?"

Crescent stared at her as if it said: How am I even supposed to know?

"What? It doesn't hurt to ask…" She whispered to the animal, which made it snort- after years Aquila gave up on trying to understand Crescent and just went along with her.

Aquila was almost giving up, the panther was old, she could make mistakes, but the thin was, she never did. So why would her now

"_Stupefy_!" She heard Harry's voice yell.

"I don't even know how I even doubted you!" She said to the panther and ran in the direction of the fight with wand in hands and spells swirling around her mind.

Someone was about to hit Ronald Weasley from behind, but she was faster, "_Excaecatio ad tempus_!"

The person in the mask started to scream, "My eyes! My eyes!" and started running. The man hit his head on the wall and kept trying to run, but couldn't see the path he was heading.

"Need any help?" She asked the red headed with a smirk on her face.

"In normal circumstances I would say no, but right now I'm more worried about my life" He answered and they kept fighting any Death Eaters that came into view. "Who are -_Stupefy_ -you, anyway?"

"If I say my name right now, I'll be in terrible danger! _Protego!_" She answered while Crescent attacked the Death Eater that had just tried to kill her. But something made her blood chill. The shelves were falling. "Weasley! We gotta leave now!"

"What do you- _bloody hell!"_ Weasley yelled and both teens started to run to the nearest door.

They jumped, some people went just right after them and the door closed with them. Cracks of Apparition could be heard inside the room, Crescent appeared by Aquila's side, as always. Laughs of Death Eaters could be heard from distance, someone screamed. It was only the first, Crescent Apparated both of them to somewhere more distant, where they wouldn't be seen.

Harry was in the middle of the room with someone who resembled Draco Malfoy just too much. Longbottom, Lovegood and the Weasleys were being held by Death Eaters, Aquila felt guilty for leaving them, but ignored the sentiment, as she knew it would be better if she saved them later than die with them.

Lucius Malfoy, she only knew him by name- thank God she never really met him- extended his hand to Harry. "Give me the prophecy and your friends leave alive."

"Harry, no!" yelled Longbottom, but the Death Eater holding him silenced the boy.

Cracks again, _can't people just stop showing up? Hopefully this time it is the Order, or Aurors. _Aquila was getting annoyed, but when someone disarmed a Death Eater she relaxed.

Harry started dueling Dolohov, but Bellatrix was too close. _Fuck, this isn't going to end well._ They were near the Veil of Death, something in Aquila's mind clicked and her eyes brightened. _Aquila, you're a genius!_

* * *

Bellatrix had just defeated a girl with pink hair and started to fight with- wait, was that her father? No way in hell!- She took a closer look, no, it was Sirius Black. Gods, for one-second Aquila thought she was dreaming about finding her father again.

"Crescent, take me to Harry." She whispered, the panther did as she said reluctantly.

Aquila appeared by his side before he attacked her she said, "Metamorphmagus, I taught you the Catena potion, now fight!" He seemed to recognize her voice and tone.

Dueling Bellatrix and Dolohov with the pair of man by her side was difficult because it seemed like Rosier wanted her out of the fight too, so he kept throwing curses at her when he could.

"_Avada Ked_…" Bellatrix started.

Aquila yelled the first curse that came into her mind, "_Submersio!_"

The older witch started coughing an unnatural amount of water; she fell on the ground, holding her throat, as if it would stop the water from coming out of her lungs. Bellatrix fell on the floor, mouth opened and the water kept going until Aquila broke eye contact.

In a very cruel voice she said to Bellatrix's corpse, "No one touches Sirius Black without dealing with me first."

"The girl killed Bellatrix!" a Death Eater yelled, many had already left because of Dumbledore's appearance, after her little show only the crazy ones stayed, but those were overpowered by the Order.

After minutes of standing up near the Veil, Aquila decided it was the time, picking a knife in her pocket, she cut her hand. "Crescent, get near the Veil." She ordered and put her bloodied palm one inch from the Veil. "_In sanguine in sanguine, amore amoris, invoco hic et nunc, K.E.S_!"

A bright flash of light hit Crescent square in the chest, sending the panther across the room. That seemed to have caught people's attention. Aquila ran to her animal, checking her pulse, afraid she had overestimated the panther, but her heart beat as fast as before.

However, that meant it worked.

"It worked!" She yelled not caring if anyone heard. "Oh my God! I need to tell Alex! Now we just need to find Dad!" She started to laugh with joy. "Gods, I love you so much, Crescent!" Aquila kissed the panther's face, receiving a lick in return.

Someone approached her from behind, Aquila turned alarmed, but relaxed when she saw that it was only Harry. "Aquila, is that you?"

She nodded and changed her features, but that wasn't her real hair color and eyes, the rest of the features were though. She would show him when she had found her Dad.

"You're a Metamorphmagus?" nod again "Cool, Tonks is one too. Why did you never tell me?"

She shrugged, "It wasn't any of your business."

"It seems like you were right. About the feeling, I mean." He said and she nodded. Aquila was feeling really tired after that incantation. "I wanted to thank you for saving Sirius."

He was bout to explain that his godfather was actually innocent when she cut him off. "I know he's innocent. You're welcome." After some minutes in silence stroking Crescents fur Aquila said, "Harry?"

He turned to her, "Yes?"

"Am I a bad person?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course not!" He answered the second the words left her mouth.

"Thanks"

Aquila said and everything turned black.

* * *

**So? How was it? Good? Bad? Review!**


	4. Narcissa's Plan

**Hello again! I really like this chapter, I hope you like it too!**

**Madlenita: Wrong father, I believe that in the last chapter Aquila did take a closer look and think "-No, it was Sirius Black". But your guess was close enough.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the plot and my OCs!**

* * *

_Too bright. That was the first thing Aquila thought when she woke up. Or was she really? She stood up quickly and looked around; she was in a garden. A very pretty garden, indeed._

"_I used to come here when I was young."_

_Aquila turned around and saw a woman of twenty-two years old at most. She had dark brown hair with beautiful curls; her eyes were as black as night. She knew who the woman was; she had seen pictures of her in her aunt's house._

"_Mom?" Aquila called trying to hold back the tears in the back of her eyes._

_The woman smiled gently at her. "I'm very proud of you, my beautiful daughter. Although I don't like the idea of you practicing blood rituals without someone else with you- or practicing them at all, - I have to say, what you did was amazing." _

_The girl couldn't handle anymore and ran to her mother hugging her tightly. She sobbed for good few minutes before her mother managed to calm her down._

_Aquila took a deep breath, before asking. "How are you here? In my head, I mean, I thought the spell would have trapped you inside of Crescent?"_

"_Crescent is older than you think, she just de-ages from time to time, much like a Phoenix, but she doesn't really "die", but it's close. She has some pretty cool tricks under her sleeves. Or paws, whatever." She answered casually._

_Aquila noticed that the way her mother talked was a lot like a teenager's, but it was probably because she died too young._

"_What else can she do?"_

_Her mother smirked, "Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out."_

_Aquila's hair changed color because of her frustration, it turned to strawberry blond. The older woman chuckled, "Your father warned me of the Metamorphmagus gene in his family, but it is so rare that I didn't believe one of my children would be one. I almost had a heart attack when your hair turned silver, once. Now we have two of them in the family."_

_Aquila was confused, "Wait, but Alex isn't…"  
_

"_I wasn't talking about Alexander. Your cousin Nynphadora also has the gift." _

"_Oh, I didn't know that."_

"_I know, I've been watching over you. Your brother too. What a hot young man he became. He looks a lot like Regulus and Sirius, I must say, but with my hair, of course." Aquila laughed at that. Aunt Lena had said something about her mother caring too much about her hair._

"_Mom, how can I get you back in your body?" Aquila asked more serious._

"_Crescent knows what to do, all you have to do is take her there. She can't Apparate inside of Hogwarts, much less a professor's quarters." The woman stroking her daughter's cheeks. "Your brother is freaking out."_

_Aquila snorted, "Of course he is, if I call him two minutes later than the usual he almost Apparates in Hogsmead!"_

_Her mother laughed, "Can't blame him, sweetheart. But I wasn't talking about that. He felt that what you did three nights ago…"_

"_What? No! It was just a couple of hours ago!"_

"_No, sweetie. You've been out for three nights. You're in Number 12 Grimmauld Place, by the way. Alexander has been looking for you for days. Locator spells aren't working because the location is under the Fidelius Charm. Since I'm neither alive nor dead, it doesn't exactly work for me." She explained smirking. _

"_Alex is going to kill me."_

"_Nah, he would miss you too much." Her mother said kissing her on the cheek. "You're waking. Remember try to talk to my brother about your identity so you can take me to my body. Oh, look like you usually do when you're with your brother, it's better."_

_Aquila hugged her mother again. "Okay. I bet Professor Snape will overreact and go all 'how do you know Katherine?' mood."_

"_We'll meet again." Katherine told her daughter smiling, "I promise."_

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" The young man asked the blonde woman sitting on the chair in front of him.

"Yes. I wouldn't have called you here if I didn't want to get away from here." She answered taking a sip of her tea. "Emma said you're trustworthy. How did you two meet?"

The boy let his hand go through his hair and sighed, "I was raised by her cousin Milena, I suppose you know her, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Narcissa smiled, she knew Milena, they had been good friends while at Hogwarts, but drew apart with Narcissa's marriage, something she regretted everyday. "Yes, she was a good friend. How is she?"

"Really well, she told me a lot about you, ma'am. That's one of the reasons why I answered you so fast. When will you give me your part of the deal?" He asked watching her carefully. Narcissa did the same; he seemed powerful, and looked too much like her cousins. It was uncomfortable in some ways.

"Yes, I can swear on my magic if you want." She told him.

He shook his head, "No, that won't be necessary. When do you want to leave?"

Narcissa thought in all the possibilities; she wanted to leave right away, but she had to talk with Draco and convince him -which wouldn't be difficult- to go with her. "Tonight. My husband will arrive here tomorrow with the Dark Lord. I want to be far gone by then."

"And the information I want?"

"I'll give it to you when my son and I are safe and away from here."

He nodded in agreement. "Clever move."

"I wasn't in Slytherin for nothing." The blond answered smirking. "Do you, by any chance, frequent Hogwarts?"

"No, ma'am. But my sister does, she a sixth year Slytherin." He answered and she nodded, she was going to ask him why he wasn't at Hogwarts, but he cut her off. "Aunt Lena offered us homeschooling. Aquila didn't want to, so I stayed and she went."

"Aquila? I think Draco might've mentioned her a few times…" Narcissa commented.

"I must leave you now. When do you want me to come?" He asked her and stood up. The woman did the same putting the tea aside.

"Come at seven, I'll have my clothes and Draco's packed by then."

He nodded, "I'll be here then. Lupa!" He said loudly the last part. Just two seconds later there was a _crack_ and black wolf was standing by his side. The wolf's fur was black, except for a white ball of the size of a tennis ball on its neck that looked a lot like a full moon.

Narcissa was shocked by the wolf, but said nothing about it, "How should address you, Mr.?"

"Call me, Alexander, or Alex. Honestly, I prefer the latter."

She nodded, not taking her eyes off the wolf. The animal seemed to be doing the same. "I'll se you at seven, Alex."

"Be ready by then." Alexander answered and disappeared with a _crack_.

* * *

"Draco, honey, can I talk to you?" Narcissa said knocking on the door.

After a few seconds came a muffled voice from inside the room. "Come on in, Mom!"

The woman opened the door and saw her son sitting on the bed with papers all over it. He smiled weakly at the sight of his mother. During summer and holidays, he hardly left his room; Lucius had been getting harsher towards his son.

Narcissa entered the room and sat on the edge of Draco's bed; she held his hand, she needed to touch him while saying this.

"I can't take it anymore."

He looked in her eyes and gave her a weak smile, "I know. Are you going to find Andromeda? I can handle Father when you do…"

She cut him off. "I want you to come with me."

"What?"

"I want us to leave. He keeps hurting us, beating you up to be more perfect than you already are. He's an idiot and wants to make you one too. He never loved me and blames me for every single thing that happens. I want us to leave." Narcissa said with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I understand if you want to stay so you won't get disowned…"

"When are we leaving?" The Hogwarts student asked which surprised her; she thought she would have to insist more.

"You're coming with me?"

Draco looked at her like she just asked something obvious, which, in the case, really was. "Of course! I don't want to stay here one more day!"

Narcissa relaxed and beamed. "Good, we're leaving tonight."

"I'll pack my things."

"Be ready until seven." Narcissa stood up to go pack her things.

"Why seven?"

She stopped and looked at him. "I made a deal with someone. I promised him information in exchange of protection for both of us."

"Who is he?"

"Alexander, he didn't tell me his last name. But he said he was raised by Milena Zabini, Emma's cousin."

Draco looked thoughtful. "Do I know him?"

"No, but you know his sister, Aquila." She answered and Draco nodded.

"She's nice, brilliant too. I think she was home-schooled before going because she's too smart. Besides, she knows everything about what happens in the school, it's almost like she's watching everyone all the time." Draco told her. "Let's pack"

* * *

The grey-eyed boy started at the screen of his phone; fifteen not answered calls to Aquila. He was worried, the locator spells he tried to use- and damn, he even used blood magic- none of them worked.

That could only mean that she was either dead or in a place under the Fidelius Charm. The latter was the most likely to be truth since Alex would feel through their bond if Aquila ever died. Oh, but he knew that she had practiced strong magic three nights before, he could feel it.

Alex looked at the time, six fifty, he decided to get at the manor earlier, maybe they would get to the destination that he had in mind tonight.

"Do you think Aquila is in the location Narcissa will give me?" He asked the wolf by his side, Lupa nodded calmly. "Let's get this over with. Could you take me to the Malfoy Manor?"

Lupa nodded and he touched her fur; both appeared at the door of the Manor with a _crack_. Narcissa must've heard because he heard her yell something that sounded like "_He's here!"_

"_I'm coming!_" Came the answer from inside too.

It didn't take long for the door to open revealing to blonds, only that the boy- only one or two years younger than Alex- had platinum blond hair and Narcissa had light blond.

"You're early." She commented. The woman and her son were holding two bags each.

Alex picked her bags before saying, "I want to find my sister and I'm almost sure that she is in the location you'll give me."

Narcissa nodded. "This is my son, Draco."

"Aquila has told me a lot about you." Alex said.

"What happened to her? I didn't see her at Platform 9¾."

Alex sighed. "Probably did something incredibly stupid to protect Harry Potter, she told me that she had a feeling that something bad would happen in the end of the term." He told them. "My guess is that she tried to help him. But we can talk later."

"What are supposed to do?" Narcissa asked.

"Put one hand on Lupa. She'll take us to my car so I'll drive you to your sister's house."

"How do you know that she'll accept me there?" She asked worried.

Alex understood her worries, the two haven't talked in almost twenty-five years, and some things were hard to forget.

"Just tell her the truth, how Lucius has been and how you don't want a Death Eater life for Draco. She will understand that." He said shrugging.

"How old are you again?" Draco asked looking impressed by his words.

"I turned seventeen in February. Now let's go, Lupa take us to my car."

Draco smiled a little when Alex said that, he finally wouldn't have to ever go back to that despicable place. Back to his horrid father.

* * *

Alex opened the door for Narcissa to enter in the car and closed it. Draco was in the back sit admiring the strange Muggle thing he was in; his mother wasn't much different.

"This is a car, one of the most brilliant Muggle inventions."

With that he started to drive his black Maserati smoothly, before he started to drive faster, neither of the blonds seemed to mind the speed so he kept it that way.

"Are we related?" Narcissa suddenly asked, he smiled.

"I'm surprised it took you that long to ask. Yes, we are. However, I want to explain this only once, so I want to get to Andromeda's first." He explained and the rest of the trip was silent.

Narcissa fell asleep on her sit and Draco was still looking around and thinking how that could work without magic.

After one hour Alexander stopped the car in front of a house surrounded by beautiful gardens. He shook Narcissa lightly, she opened her eyes and blinked a few times just to make sure she was really awake and not in a dream.

"We're here." Alex said and she nodded. Draco had already left the car and was looking around. He certainly expected less; the house was bigger and was pretty beautiful.

Narcissa got out of the car and started to walk towards the door, her son and Alex right after her. The woman's heart was beating fast, but she decided that if Sirius could be a Gryffindor, she could at least act like one.

She waited a few seconds taking deep breaths before knocking three times at the door. Narcissa felt like running away and jumping in a river because maybe it would carry away all her worries.

The door opened after one minute, revealing a woman that looked a lot like Bellatrix, but with a slightly lighter hair and softer features. The woman's eyes went wide with shock at the sight of her sister. Narcissa couldn't take anymore, tears rolled down her cheeks and she jumped in Andromeda's arms.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! Oh my God, Andy! I'm so sorry! You were right! All this time! Please! Forgive me!" Narcissa said sobbing on her sister's shoulder.

Andromeda was paralyzed with shock. Never, in a million years, she would have expected Narcissa Malfoy to ever sob on her shoulder again after she was disowned. Or to ever ask for forgiveness.

"You were always right! I should've listened to you! I'm so sorry! I don't want that life for Draco! Please help us!"

Andromeda bit her lip and cursed her weak heart. "Come on in. I would like to know how and why you found me."

Narcissa nodded still crying. Draco went to her side and hugged her to calm her down, which seemed to work. The three visitors entered in Andromeda's house; Alex was biting his cheeks, wondering if he should tell them.

_Do it. It's time to reunite the Black family._ Said a feminine voice inside his head. At first Alex was confused, but then blamed his brain trying to sound like his mother.

"Ted, I need you to make a Calming Draught!" Andromeda yelled.

A male voice came from upstairs, "Why?"

"Just do it! Fast!"

"Okay!"

Andromeda then motioned to the couch. Draco sat there with his mother, Alex chose to stay up, and he felt more comfortable that way.

"How did you find me?" The older woman asked them, Alex chose to answer that question.

"Locator spells."

Andromeda eyed his warily, "That's blood magic. You need the blood of a family member to make the spell. I guess you used Narcissa's?"

He showed her the cut in his hand. "Not really. Narcissa only suspected that I was a Black when we were in the car. Maybe the eyes gave me away."

The older Black analyzed his appearance. He did look like a Black. Actually, he looked too much like a Black. Her cousins to be exact.

"Why did you come to me, Narcissa? I thought I was a disgrace to our family." Andromeda said harshly. The blond woman bit her lip trying not to cry again.

"You warned me about Lucius when I was betrothed to him. I didn't listen. At first he was indifferent, but since the Dark Lords 'death' he got colder. Draco had just been born at the time. Lucius decided that his son should follow his footsteps. All of them, Andy!" Narcissa said crying. "I don't want my son to be a Death Eater! A killer! I want him to fall in love and have kids and love them with all his heart!"

Draco hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, Mom. You won't have to see him ever again." He whispered in her ear.

Andromeda never expected that, but she should have. Narcissa always thought that family comes first, even as a child.

"If I just left, the wards would warn Lucius. If I took a house elf, they would tell him. I asked Emma Zabini for help. She told me that her cousin knew some people that could help me, so I sent a letter to her. The reply came the day after, she said that she would send someone she trusted fully."

Alex decided that he should help her. "That's where I came in. When she said that Narcissa Malfoy needed help, I automatically remembered my sister mentioning that Draco Malfoy has a hard life. So I thought, things must've gotten worse, besides, she's family. And family always comes first."

"How are you family, Regulus is dead and Sirius was in Azkaban for twelve years, he couldn't possibly have a child. Same for Bellatrix, by the way." Commented Andromeda.

Everyone was silent, thinking until Draco broke the silence, "Never believe anyone's dead until you see the dead body. That's what Aquila told me when I entered Hogwarts. I said that Voldemort was dead and she said that. You're Regulus's son, aren't you?"

* * *

**So…? Any good?**


End file.
